1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to facilitating the generation of cross-domain analytics.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Analytics is the application of computer technology, operations research, and statistics to solve problems in business and industry. The science of analytics is concerned with extracting useful properties of data using computable functions and may involve extracting (e.g., mining) properties from large data bases. Analytics may be used to obtain an optimal or realistic decision based on existing data.
Some Analytics use instrumented data (e.g., data measured by instruments) collected from a single domain to provide guidance to provide insights about that domain. As an example, water consumption data from the water consumption domain could be used to derive insights about the water usage of one or more consumers. However, Analytics derived from such single domain data may have ambiguities due to incomplete information.